The Legendary Siscon
by xorion1997
Summary: Tatsuya with more emotions, support of his family and is able wield magic freely. He will also face bigger challenges than of the LN's. [TatsuyaxMayumi]


Early morning at the day of First High School's entrance ceremony.

Standing before the auditorium where the entrance ceremony was to be held, was a certain brother and sister sibling pair, wearing brand new uniforms. They were both students of the same school, yet their uniforms were distinctively different. It was not the difference between a man and woman's attire but rather, on the female student's chest was the eight-petaled flower design of the First High School's emblem, was not present on the man's uniform.

"Onii-sama, what exactly are you planning? How come you are a reserve? Considering the abilities and knowledge you possess, you could have been the freshman class representative easily. It's quite suspicious that you altered your practical exam results to pass off as just an average magician."

"Putting aside the question on how you got hold of the entrance exam results… My main aim here is to abolish the discrimination against magicians as tools or weapons. If the magicians themselves discriminate their own, how will we ever to fix the greater problem that exists."

"Are you sure this is not one of your plans involving dumping your responsibilities to me?"

He put his hand on her head and slowly stroked her glossy black hair, which had not a single frizz in it. "Now, how should I lighten her mood." The elder brother pondered with a miserable face.

".. Now why would I do that to my beloved and beautiful little sister that has been dear to me ever since?"

It was of no doubt that the younger sister indeed an incarnation of beauty, anyone who had laid their gaze on her was captivated by her; everyone would agree that she is a lovely, beautiful girl.

On the other hand, the elder brother had a hidden handsomeness that would only be noticed if you took a closer look. He had a piercing gaze and a cool aura able to grabs anyone's attention.

"Siscon! Can you please stop doing this kind of thing!"

(…Huh?)

For some reason, the younger sister blushed and forcefully removed her brother's hand from her head.

The brother felt that a tension that should not exist that he could not ignore occurred, but to solve the immediate problem he is facing, he put that thought aside

"Even if you backed out now as a representative, it is quite unlikely that I would be selected as your replacement. Your reputation would also be damaged if you decided to back out now."

"Sigh... to think I was dancing on the palm of your hand all along"

"Besides, Miyuki, I'm looking forward to see my cute little sister on stage."

"…Well then, ill be taking my leave"

(Now, where should I head too now.)

The young man who had escorted his little sister, who had reluctantly become the freshman representative, was now at a loss to how he should spend his remaining time before the start of the entrance ceremony."

After walking around while referring to the map of the school on his mobile terminal, he spotted a bench in the courtyard. He sat down on the three-man bench, and using his mobile terminal, he started accessing a book portal that he favored.

The courtyard had a few students passing by, they were helping in the arrangements of the entrance ceremony. All of them had the eight-petal flower emblem on the left side of their chests, an indication of a first course student. As they passed by, ill-meaning words could be heard coming from their backs.

-Isn't that a weed?

-He sure is excited for a reserve.

Around the same time, he was about to stand up, a voice came from above him

"Are you a new student? It's almost time for the ceremony"

The first thing that came in to view was the skirt of a uniform. Following that, wrapping around a left arm was a CAD. According to the young man's memory, only the executive committee members could carry CAD's. On the left chest area of the other party was of course the eight-petaled flower emblem.

"Thank you, I'll be on my way."

He can't possibly be involved with a high achiever who appeared to be an executive committee member. However, the other person seemed to think otherwise.

"I'm impressed. A screen type? Our school disallows the use of virtual display terminals. But, not a lot of students seemed to follow this rule."

"The virtual type is not suitable for reading"

It was evident that his terminal was a seasoned one

The young man responded in a careful manner as to not indirectly harm his sister's reputation. Since his sister was a freshman representative, it would be a likely case that she would be appointed as an executive member.

"I see you prefer reading book-based information than animation-based ones. I also prefer reading books than watching animations, it makes me happy to find someone similar"

Her gaze was filled with a pure, innocent wonder.

Somehow, it seemed like this upperclassman had a very sociable personality. Judging how things are going, she appeared to be getting friendlier.

"Ahh, I beg your pardon. I'm the student council president of the First High School, Saegusa Mayumi.

Nice to meet you"

With a wink at the end, there was not a hint of wonder in her tone. With a pretty girl's looks and together with a well-proportioned body despite her small frame, she radiated such an alluring atmosphere that it would not be surprising if newly matriculated male students misunderstood her intentions.

(A Saegusa, to think I would have encountered her this quickly.)

Holding back a bitter mutter, somehow managing to bring out a courteous smile, the young man returned his name.

"I'm, no, my name is Shiba Tatsuya"

"So, you're that Shiba-kun.

Among the teacher, you have been quite a hot topic

With an average score of ninety-nine in your entrance exam it's an unheard-of record high."

"Those are merely paper test results. They are just data inside an information system."

The appraisal system of magic high schools gave more emphasis on practical results than technical results.

"That terrific score, at the very least, I won't be able to accomplish the same.

I may not look like it, but magic theory is my strong point. If my exam had the same questions I wouldn't be able to score as high as you"

"It's about time… Please excuse me"

Tatsuya took his leave from Mayumi, who seemed have something more to say, and turned his back towards her without waiting for her reply.

Somewhere in his heart, he feared the smiling face of Mayumi, and at what might happen if her were to continue talking with her. He also feared missing out his beloved sister's speech on the entrance ceremony.

Tatsuya arrived at the auditorium, where more than half the seats were already filled up.

It was noticeable that the first half at the front was occupied by Blooms, who wore an eight-petaled flower emblem on their left chest. While the second half at the back is taken by the Weeds such as himself. This was not an enforced rule.

(The people being discriminated just accepted it, huh…)

Without the intention of going against the flow, Tatsuya chose an empty seat near the center of the last one-third rows and sat down.

"Is this seat taken"

A voice called out

"Help yourself"

The other party was a young woman with a slender build. She was wearing glasses despite the latest advancements in correcting any vision related complications. This can only be due to her hobby, or due to—

(Over-sensitivity to spirit particle emission, huh…)

"I'm Shibata Mizuki. Nice to meet you"

She introduced herself in a timid manner, she didn't seem to be the type who was good at impressing others.

"I'm Shiba Tatsuya, Nice to meet you too"

The woman who sat beside Mizuki cut in and introduced herself

"I'm Chiba Erika. Nice to meet you, Shiba-kun"

The speech Miyuki delivered was simply outstanding as expected

Her openness, innocence, and modesty, coupled with her lovely, beautiful appearance, had captured the hearts of anyone present.

Using the society's standards, one could call Tatsuya a siscon from the way he pampered her. He wanted to commend her immediately, but what followed immediately after ceremony was the issuance of the ID cards. Where Miyuki was able to acquire her ID card before anyone else due to being a freshman representative.

"Shiba-kun, which class are you in?"

Erika asked with a hint of excitement on her, asked Tatsuya.

"Class E"

"Cool! It seems like I will be under your care"

"I am in Class E as well."

Mizuki announced timidly.

This school has eight year one classes, and each class has twenty-five students each.

"What should we do? Should we head to our classroom?"

Erika asked while looking up to Tatsuya.

"Sorry. I'm meeting up with my little sister."

Tatsuya had a strong urge to see and congratulate his sister and go back together with her after procedures were done.

"Could your little sister be… the freshman representative, Shiba Miyuki-san?"

Tatsuya gave a nod to confirm his relations with Miyuki.

"Do you happen to be twins?"

"No we're not, I was born in April while she was born in March. That aside, I'm surprised that you can tell."

On hearing Tatsuya's statement, the two young ladies smiled faintly.

"Well, you too are similar."

At that moment, Tatsuya evaluated himself, if he was like his exceedingly talented and beautiful sister – A born Idol, then he must possess quite the appearance for it to be obvious. Such was not the case, in Tatsuya's perspective he was above the norm, the only people who complimented him on his appearance was his family, and many of them were obliged to do so.

"If you put it that way… Shiba-kun is actually quite the hunk as well."

Erika added

"'Hunk' you say, if you take away my face, would there be any resemblance left?"

Tatsuya silently muttered on his own, pondering.

"Onii-sama!"

Miyuki, who was surrounded by a crowd slipped out and approached her brother. Even though she wasn't one who would shy away from socializing, it was obvious that she disliked needless flattery and compliments.

Behind his sister, was the student council president Mayumi.

"Hello Shiba-kun. We meet again"

In response to that amiable, disarming smiling face and words, Tatsuya uncharacteristically and to his surprise genuinely smiled back.

"It was quite the fortune to meet again, Madame President"

"Is that what you say after leaving rudely this morning?"

Despite being displeased by having their previous conversation rudely cut-off, Mayumi's smile did not waver the slightest. It is a type of poker face for her that she practiced as the first daughter of a prominent family.

"ehh?"

As a response Tatsuya grabs Miyuki and embraced him with one arm.

"As you can see, I can't possibly miss my precious little sister's debut as the freshman representative."

At this moment, everyone who witnessed the blushing freshman representative under her brother arms was bewildered and realized that this pair of siblings was indeed unusual.

-To think he was a siscon.

-Ain't the freshman representative blushing weirdly as if she liked it?

As soon as Miyuki regained her senses, the temperature of the entire campus had dropped.

"O..Onii-sama, I told you to not do things like this."

While finally free under her brother's arms, Miyuki faced her brother with her adorable head tilted to the side, _it's not like I have something against it,_ Miyuki's face seemed to say as she spoke. Her lips formed a lady-like smile. But, her eyes were not smiling.

Then as if nothing happened, the elder brother approached his sister and caressed her head like before.

"I apologize Miyuki, it's just been quite a while since we have last seen each other"

And with that the sister gave up and decided that it was no helping her brother.

"Anyway Onii-sama, they are…"

Miyuki knew for a fact the multiple faults of her brother, one of it was his overbearing sister complex and the other was his womanizing tendencies.

(it has not been one day, yet there are already three.)

"This is Shibata Mizuki-san, and that is Chiba Erika-san. We're in the same class"

"Good Day, Shibata-san, Chiba-san. I am Shiba Miyuki, I look forward to being in your care"

"I am Shibata Mizuki, I also look forward to being in your care."

"Nice to meet you. You can call me Erika. Should I call you Miyuki"

"Yes, please do. So, we can distinguish between me and my brother"

Miyuki was immediately fond of Erika due to her frank attitude, but it seemed that they have acquired a mutual understanding beyond that. Miyuki and Erika were exchanging unreserved smiles with each other. While Tatsuya was glad for his sister and classmates to get along, he would not do to remain here as the student council was still present.

"Miyuki. Are you done with your business with the student council? If you are not, I can go kill some time myself, you know?"

"It's fine, I just came to say hello for today Miyuki-san… can I call you that as well?"

"Ah, yes"

As Mayumi addressed her, Miyuki nodded, her unreserved smile replaced by a solemn expression.

"As for you Tatsuya-kun, I have a feeling that we would be seeing each other more often."

Surprised by the friendly manner the student council president addressed him, he could help but reply with a similar attitude.

"I have the same feeling too Mayumi"

At this, Mayumi bode farewell with a smiling face and started to exit out of the auditorium.

By the time the sibling pair got home, it was close evening.

The house vastly exceeded average in size. The only one's who inhabited this house is just Tatsuya and Miyuki due to the circumstances of their family. Their mother died while they were at a young age, and their father does not associate himself with them.

As they entered, there were two figures who had welcomed them in the living room. A man in a black suit that appeared to be around the age of 50, he is the head butler of the Yotsuba Family. Accompanying him was a woman wearing a wine-red formal one-piece dress. She was a woman full of feminine charms and enchanting mature beauty. She is Yosuba Maya, the head of the Yotsuba Family and the adoptive mother of Tatsuya.

"Tatsuya-sama, Miyuki-sama, welcome back."

The old man spoke as he bowed. He then proceeded to the kitchen to make some tea and coffee for the remaining three in the living room.

"Okaa-san, what do we owe the pleasure"

Tatsuya tiredly asked to his unexpected visitors

"I came here to congratulate both of you for entering first high."

"I give you my thanks, however it is unnecessary for you to come all the way here just to say that. What are you really after?"

"I came here to see my child of course"

And with that Yotsuba Maya raised both of her arms and opened them wide as if expecting someone to run and embrace her. In response Tatsuya, knowing that he could not run way, hesitantly approached his 'mother' and proceeded to embrace her.

After his 'mother' and Hayama-san had left. Tatsuya and Miyuki proceeded to their rooms to change, after which Tatsuya relaxed a bit in his living room reviewing some of the documents his 'mother' had left him. The document contained details on the development of the hardware he had requested from the main house.

Miyuki, who had finished changing, who had finished changing came down from her room. For some reason, Miyuki's fashion sense was on the revealing nature at home. Even though Tatsuya seemed used to it, her considerably increased femininity from it frequently caused Tatsuya to feel troubled as to where he should put his eyes on.

"Onii-sama, would you like something to drink?"

"Coffee then please."

The bubbling sound of boiling water and the grinding of beans reached Tatsuya's ears. Miyuki preferred making coffee with a pour over system. It was a hobby of hers that she developed, and in return it also pleased her brother.

"Onii-sama, here you go"

The topics they talked about were plenty. Today was the school entrance ceremony. Thy had made new friends, and Miyuki was invited by the student council as expected. The things that could be discussed, were too many for one evening deepened into night as usual for the two siblings


End file.
